Enamorada o eso creo
by Girlycard
Summary: La vida solitaria causa estragos, eso es lo que supo Hinata al conocerlo.


**Enamorada… o eso creo**

_**La vida solitaria causa estragos, eso es lo que supo Hinata al conocerlo.**_

_**Pairing: ItaHina **_

_**Autor: Girlycard**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

Hoy es el tan añorado día del amor y la amistad, veo gente vendiendo, flores, globos, peluches tazas y muchas cosillas con motivo de este patético día, pensaran que soy una amargada, pero no es así… simplemente no he tenido suerte en el tema amoroso, o ya no creo en él, supongo que eso se debe al rechazo que sufrí hace años. Cuando tenía la tierna edad de dieciocho años, me confesé al chico del cual estuve enamorada desde que tengo uso de razón, cuando lo hice me sentía con una increíble fuerza, con mucho optimismo, fuerza de poder hacer lo que quisiera.

Aún recuerdo su cara, era como si le hubiesen dicho la peor noticia de su vida, supe en ese instante que la había cagado monumentalmente, me regalo la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo, como queriendo comenzar con la sutil tarea del rechazo. Las palabras que me dijo, obvio que no se me olvidan, aun las recuerdo y es como si estuviera en ese preciso momento.

_Lo siento muchísimo en verdad… pero ya tengo a una persona especial._

Lo malo del asunto no fue eso, lo peor vino después.

_Pero si no tuviera novia, no te negaría la oportunidad de conocernos, lo siento, espero puedas entender Hinata-Chan_

Después se largó corriendo, dejando me como la idiota número uno del mundo, sinceramente no llore, digamos que estaba como en shock, eso sí, cuando llegue a casa llore como nunca antes, la gente piensa que es fácil afrontar un rechazo amoroso, pero no es así, tantas preguntas pasan por tu cabeza, ¿soy bonita? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tengo?, ¿Por qué a mí?... en resumidas cuentas, te baja la moral más allá del piso, tanto llore que si mi padre hubiese muerta, mi llanto seguiría siendo únicamente por mi desgracia amorosa.

Lo que sí y aun no logro entender es ¿Por qué carajos me dio… o trato de darme esperanzas, si no hubiese… aquella persona? Supongo que fue un vano y patético intento de hacerme sentir mejor, o quizás fue al revés, la verdad no sé qué pensar.

Cuando el bus llego a mi parada, me encuentro con Tenten una compañera del trabajo. En si ando con un humor decaído desde hace como tres semanas, lo de Naruto ya que eso paso por estas fechas, aunado a la idiotez y digo grandísima idiotez que hace alrededor de un mes cometí, ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello ya que la vergüenza hace mella en mi persona… bueno la cosa es que me confesé, si gente me confesé a un compañero de trabajo, pensaran que soy masoquista, pues estamos de acuerdo ya que yo pienso igual.

Su nombre es Uchiha Itachi, aquí en la empresa es muy popular entre el género femenino y entre uno que otro hombre. Él es como la fruta prohibida del jardín del Edén, y lo digo no por lo atractivo que es, si no porque ya está casado. A veces pienso que estoy urgida, a mis veintitrés años sigo siendo virgen, no es algo de lo que me avergüence, pero sin duda me gustaría conocer esa faceta de la vida con alguien que me ame, no es mucho pedir que alguien me quiera, una persona que me dé motivo de despertarme cada mañana y saber que estoy ahí para él, así como el para mí, quiero que sea algo reciproco, dar y recibir lo mismo, creo que estoy maldita.

Supongo que la convivencia y el trato que tiene hacia mi persona, dieron lugar a que surgiera esto, realmente creo eso, ya que Itachi-San es muy atento conmigo, es una persona educada, centrada, seguro de sí mismo, y sobre todo es honesto, cualidades que sin duda harían caer a más de una, envidio a su esposa, me di cuenta de esto cuando comencé a presentar los síntomas, sonrisa boba acompañada con sonrojo cada vez que lo veía, sudoración excesiva en manos, tartamudeo, dilatación de ojos como si me hubiera metido alguna droga y claro el peor de todos, buscaba cualquier pretexto para ir a su oficina y poder verlo, eso sin duda se llama estar enamorada.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que si pude sentir de nuevo, no es como si hubiese estado privada de cualquier emoción, lo que si es que sé que hay más personas, Naruto no es el único pez en el océano. Todo esto se oye genial, pero luego vino la culpa, el saber que él es en sí prohibidísimo me hizo sentir como la peor persona del mundo, incluso sentí repulsión por mis sentimientos, cuando le dije a Itachi-San mis sentimientos hacia su persona, simplemente escucho, la mirada sorprendida fue lo único que cambio ese estoicismo en él. Lo entendió pero no por eso me dio esperanzas, me dijo que no quería que cambiara en nada nuestra relación laboral, quería que todo siguiera tal cual, me alago que dijera que si nosotros fuéramos algo, sería una muy bonita relación, debido al carácter que tengo.

Lo último que dijo que nada de eso había pasado y que simplemente lo olvidar, como si eso fuese tan fácil, sé que estoy siendo egoísta, solo pienso en mí y no me pongo a pensar en su situación, incluso fui tan descarada que le ofrecí una relación de contrabando, un rotundo no fue lo que obtuve como respuesta, ahora lo pienso y me siento como una puta, ofreciéndosele a cualquiera. Sin duda Itachi-San es una persona de principios ya que de haber sido cualquier otro, se hubiera aprovechado y hubiese utilizado de mi como si de una marioneta se tratara, pensar que lo tengo que ver, me dan ganas de salir corriendo, el sigue como si nada, yo por mi parte lo he evitado después de ese incidente, si se acerca corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, si la comunicación es forzada contesto solo lo necesario, casi con monosílabos, no es tonto y se dio cuenta ya de ello, pero es que sencillamente no puedo olvidar, sé que no soy bonita, que no tengo nada en especial, por si acaso mi apellido, pero ese es meramente forzoso, incluso para mi familia no soy lo suficientemente buena.

No sé qué hacer, empezare por buscar un nuevo trabajo y quizás con el tiempo logre superarlo.


End file.
